ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethel's Home Town
|season = 4 |number = 16 |overall = 113 |production = 4-16 / 113 |imdb = tt0609234 |airdate = January, 31, 1955 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Tennessee Bound" |next = "Hollywood, At Last" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PotterReunion.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MagicPlant.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TeethSwing.jpg Ethel's Home Town was the 113th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 16th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on January, 31, 1955. Synopsis The gang arrives in Ethel's hometown of Albequerque, New Mexico, where the locals are under the impression that she, and not Ricky, has been hired to star in a Hollywood movie. Plot summary The next stop on the gang's road trip is Albuquerque, New Mexico, which is, as the episode title suggests, Ethel's home town. Once there, the foursome find out that the whole town thinks Ethel is going to be the star of the upcoming movie, not Ricky, and Ethel loves the attention so much that she doesn't bother to correct anyone. At her big performance in the town's theater, Fred and the Ricardos do a bunch of funny jokes and pranks behind Ethel while she's singing. Ethel finds out what they've been up to when she turns around at the end and finds Lucy pretending to balance Ricky and Fred on a swing held by her teeth. Trivia *In this episode, we learn that Ethel's third middle name in this episode. Her middle name is now Mae, which was Vivian Vance's mother's name. Ethel's middle name will remain Mae for the rest of the series. *We also learn Ethel's maiden name is Potter, she grew up in Albuquerque, and she and Fred eloped. *Albuquerque newspaper editor, Billy Hackett, along with Deke Arledge and Hank Spear are all revealed to have been past suitors of Ethel's. *Will Potter, Ethel's father, owns a sweet shop/soda fountain. *At the beginning of the episode, the gang is at a motel in Amarillo, Texas named the Texas Ann Motel. This is the only rest stop on the trip that we get to see that doesn't get a full episode devoted to it. *Lucy's costume that she wears while pranking Ethel's performance was re-fashioned from her Marilyn Monroe dress that she wore in episode #103. *For her show at the Albuquerque Little Theater, Ethel sings "Short'nin' Bread" and the operatic song "My Hero" (from The Chocolate Soldier). *While Ethel does eventually grow pompous and acts like she's some big movie star, she did, at first, deny that she was going to be in a movie, and that it was Ricky who was the real star. *In Ric Wyman's I Love Lucy Trivia Book, in one of the quizzes, it is mentioned that Ethel's mother is dead and Will Potter is a widower. It is never said in this episode or any other that Ethel's mother isn't alive. In fact, it's mentioned several times that Ethel has gone to visit her mother and Will Potter even says to Ethel in this episode, "WE haven't touched room since you left." Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Chick Chandler ... as Billy Hackett *Irving Bacon ... as Will Potter Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes